


Lena is saved

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: We should kiss the girls that we wanna kiss [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Plane Crash, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Supercorp sort of a fix it fic on 3x05.Kara saves Lena - but how did they actaully feel about the whole situation.Was Lena happy to be saved?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: We should kiss the girls that we wanna kiss [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979953
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Lena is saved

Dying.

That was something Lena had come to accept; it's something that for the last few days she had wanted.

She hated herself.

She knew if she lived and all those children died, she would never forgive herself and she didn’t think she should forgive herself or be forgiven.

All Lena could think about as she lay there looking up at Kara was that her death would be worth it if it meant all the children that had been poisoned lived, her death would at least bring around some good.

The plane was in two halves and even with all of Supergirl’s strength she was struggling to keep both halves of the plane from falling into the water.

“I can’t hold both!” Kara screamed

“Save the chemicals! Not me!” Lena shouted back, she would rather supergirl stopped the chemicals from falling into the water and poisoning everyone than saving her and letting everyone die. Her life wasn’t important.

“No, I’m not going to drop you!” Supergirl shouted, how Lena could even think that was an option for her. The woman she loved, she wasn’t letting her go she wasn’t going to let her die.

“Let me go!” Lena was determined for Kara to let her die, Kara was just as determined, more so to save the woman she loved.

“No” Supergirl screamed as she struggled to hold both parts of the plane.

“Climb, Lena climb!” Supergirl said with hope that her girlfriend would hear her, hear the desperation and love in her voice. She was not losing anyone today and that was a fact.

Seeing the hope and love in Kara, Lena decided that today she wasn’t going to give up. Today she would fight to stay alive.

Lena nodded.

She started climbing, oh did she climb.

“You can do it, come on! Come on. Come on you can do it!” supergirl said in a sort of grunt as she was continuing to fly above the water and trying to hold both parts of the plane so neither side would fall into the water.

It took all the strength and fight she had in her to climb, but she did it.

Lena climbed up the side of her half of the plane.

Supergirl was losing her grip, she wasn’t going to b able to hold up Lena’s side of the plane for much longer.

“You have to jump. Arrgggg - Now!”

Lena pushed herself up and jumped, grabbing hold of supergirl’s hand that she had out ready for her to grab a hold of.

The side of the plane that Lena had just jumped out of had now fallen into the water and Supergirl was holding up the half of the plane with all the chemicals in, plus Lena herself.

* * *

A few hours after Supergirl managed to get the chemicals and Lena on to safe ground and once they destroyed the chemicals, Lena and Kara were sitting in their apartment drinking some wine and waiting for Sam to turn up for their night in, of movies, crappy food and alcohol.

Lena was spread out on the sofa with her feet up on Kara’s lap. “I wanted to die.” Lena said sadly.

“What?” Kara looked over in surprise.

“I wanted to die, I was prepared to die. I was okay with it. Why didn’t you let me?”

“I wasn’t okay with it. I knew I could save you and the chemicals Lena, I knew it was possible, I also knew you were prepared to die to save all those children. I just had to prove to you that I could save you both. I wasn’t going to give up on you and I never will.”

“That's a promise?” Lena smiled.

“For as long as I live, I will never give up on you because Lena Luthor... I am in love with you and you’re the love of my life. You are my strength.” Kara said before leaning in a kissing Lena’s soft lips.


End file.
